


Precious Pancake.

by EktaaKaur



Category: Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), amamzingphil
Genre: M/M, after the radio show on 30 march., make up from a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EktaaKaur/pseuds/EktaaKaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So in the Dan and Phil radio show on 30th march, though I was not able to see the stream but I got to see some pics after the Dan vs Phil Challenge , which evidently Dan won ad Creampied Phil's face, and was forced to smell Phil's face on live radio....  </p><p>Also This is My first Phan fic written at 3:30 am in night, so please share your thoughts with me regarding the phan fic :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Pancake.

Phil tried his level best to look disturbed but internally he blushed and got butterflies in his stomach as he felt Dan’s breath on his face, so warm and his closeness almost drove him to tears, only then Dan chose to ruin it and started an argument saying how he had started hating pancakes," how is this possible?"Phil wondered"How can I even think of dating a man who dosent like pancakes"phil thought.Hurt as he was, Phil jokingly declared to the whole internet that the Dan and Phil friendship was over.Phil experienced a pain he never had felt before.Even if he jokingly said that but it did have an immediate effect on his friend."How could he be such and ass for saying that?"Phil kept on thinking and cursing himself countless times.He saw that Dan was deeply hurt,and as if he could see through Dan's smile,Phil sensed that Dan was way more hurt than he let on.Pancakes did matter alot,but Dan mattered even more,Phil realized almost immediately.They finished the show and Phil tried to speak to Dan over and over again on their way home in the tube but Dan ignored him continuously "why is he so angry with me,he knew that was supposed to be a joke" phil thought and sunk into the deep thoughts and tried to think of all possible ideas how to cheer his danny boy up.As they entered their apartment, Dan straight away headed to his room and slammed the door shut to show his anger and annoyance . _"He is such a drama queen"_ phil muttered to himself as he entered for a shower armed with a perfect idea to cheer Dan up.Phil giggled and smiled to himself as he shampooed his hair and half dried himself , he slipped in his boxers and started calling out loud

”Dan, are you there? i need some help Am stuck here”

phil said in his worried and scared voice mentally high fiving himself as he heard Dan's footsteps coming towards his bathroom  
"what is it ex-friend?"he asked clearly annoyed.  
"can you come in,i need a hand"  
"Phil, you are fucking 27 not a 5 year old.  
"but Dann" Phil whined clearly trying to imitate a 5 year old just to ease the tension he felt in the air.  
"okay but I hope you are wearing something cause I don't want to see you naked, not that I mind, but still I'm not in the mood"  
“don't worry I'm not ”  
“Fine , is the door open ?”

“yes it is”  
"so what is it my dear ex friend" Dan said as he stepped into the bathroom. Phil was standing in the shower cabinet full of steam and on the glass he had written “I am sorry Dan,I love you” and made a cute face which Dan always loved when he saw that Dan had read his little message. Dan’s hair started curling to the hobbit hair form because of the moisture as he smiled at phil and opened the glass door steeping inside while removing his t-shirt. Dan stepped near Phil and whispered while his little heart was beating furiously “oh you stupid girl, how the hell did you think I would have stayed away from you or be angry with you for long?, i love you too”. He Brushed his lips with Phil's delicate lips taking full advantage of Phil's embarrassment and the fact that he was again stunned."What is it boyfriend" he asked mockingly "ugh. nothing.. just making a mental note to make pancakes for breakfast tomorrow"  
"PHILLL" Dan exclaimed loudly

"Okay, sorry I'm just kidding,my Precious Pancake " Phil chuckled  
"ok so stop kidding you ass and start.." Dan said as he pulled Phil into a long promising kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give it a favourite if you like it and follow me for more Phandom Pheels :D  
> Thankyou.  
> ~Ektaa


End file.
